


Once the game is over, the King and the pawn go back in the same box.

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: The Annals as recorded by Tanis [2]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanis records what happened after the events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once the game is over, the King and the pawn go back in the same box.

We waited all day and the next night for Viktor, and although part of me wondered if Lucian had killed him, I doubted it. I knew he was delayed because he had to tie up the only remaining loose ends. Sure enough, just before dawn he arrived on board, carrying in his arms the young woman Selene.

Viktor emerged from his sarcophagus on our second night at sail, regenerated and full of plans. He made the preparations for the other elders to be awakened, to inform them of the loss of the coven and Lucian's betrayal. He ordered that I should not, however, reveal his daughter's betrayal on pain of death. As added incentive I was promised a seat on the new Council.

The newly awakened Marcus and Amelia thought that Viktor was foolish to keep Selene as a pet, but he was adamant. I think it was because he saw in the teenager a resemblance to his beloved Sonja and sought to replace her in his affections. Whatever his reasons, he left alive one person other than himself who knows the location of William's prison. Dangerous knowledge, that perhaps will come back to haunt Viktor.

We sailed long and far, putting great distance between the remnants of the vampires and the newly formed Lycan army. Once we made land again, we turned the worthiest of our crew and began to rebuild our numbers from the elite of the local populace. We knew that the war had only just begun, and that Lucian would probably see our entire bloodline wiped from the Earth. It was only a matter of time before the dogs tracked us down, so Viktor and Marcus recruited the strongest to the ranks of the new Death Dealers, an army large enough to defeat the Lycans.

Within a decade, we were as strong in numbers as before the attack on Viktor's castle. A new race of vampires, who all believed Viktor to be the First, and who believed that Lucian was a bloodthirsty evil monster who led a pack of animals in his quest to wipe out vampires. The most ardent in this prejudice was Selene, who believed Viktor's lies about the fate of her family, and when he turned her she joined the Death Dealers with vengeance in her heart.

Once order was restored, Marcus and Amelia returned to their slumber, their sarcophagi now concealed in a specially constructed chamber under Viktor's new mansion. All is restored to as it was before, but we are now at war. I keep the records still, though I keep the truth hidden away, lest Viktor decides that I, like Selene's family, know too much.


End file.
